The Forest
by Shanime101
Summary: While on a mission with Levi himself you get lost in the woods and you and Levi become close. You even see him smile...


**Chapter One:Reflex** "I will dad! I promise!" I remember that day...like it was yesterday. My dad was on his death bed and i held his hand until he...he...

"Wakey wakey!" I woke up to Sasha shaking me violently!"Jeez im up!"Her long brown hair tickled my cheek and as revenge i yanked on it as hard as i could!"Now shut up." I got up but not before everyone in the dorm room was stairing at me."You're crying? Why?" I touched just under my eyes and they were wet."I don't know" I did know."Must just be a bad dream!" Conny called over."Yeah...must be." It was."Well don't mope about! Get ready!" Sasha pushed me slighty so i wrly smiled at her while pushing her arm."Levi wants to see you!" Petra Ral was on The Special Ops Squad otherwise known as The Levi squad. They are rumoured to be the strongest people in humanity."Crap..." I mumbled. I stood up and nodded.

"What took you so long?" Levi sat on a char rocking it, while sipping some tea.He held it so that his fingers gripped the top of it."I had to get dressed sir. Sorry." He put down his tea. His expresion didn't move."You wanted to see me si-" He cut me of."I asked Gunther to ask who were the 4 strongest people who had just joined. You Mikasa Ackerman,Eren Yeager and Reiner Braun were all said by many. Some said Armin Arlet in his intelligence. So the five of you are being put to the test." He stood up and looked me in the eyes."S..sir i'm hardly-" He swung a fist at me. By reflex I blocked it. The gaurds behind us gasped."See. I agree with them. You have good a good reflex and mind. So...do not let me down." He lowered his hand."Let you down with what sir?" He once again locked eyes with me."The expadition." He walked away slowly!"S-Sir!?"

 **Chapter Two:Strenghs** I stood in line with my team-mates as Comander Erwin explained our mission."You five have been voted best out of your team-mates.You will be,On this expadition only, put to the test! You will leave the walls under Levis new Special Operations Squad. Do not let us down!" We all saluted to him. This is nuts! We rode out of the city and into Titan Terratory."Shit." I mumbled.

We entered the forest of giant trees where Armin suddenly spoke up."Captain. This isn't safe! You can't see any Titans coming!" Eren and Mikasa both looked at eachother."Better keep an ear out then. Comander Erwin chose this route. We stick to it." I called to him.I got a dirty look from everyone. Mikisa didn't seem to pleased i'd said it looking at Eren. Out of nowhere a loud roar shook the floor and we all fell of our horses! It had rained moments before we left the wall so we all slid.

"Eren!" Mikasa called. Armin Reiner and Mikasa ran over to him. I didn't need sympathy."Huh. You don't care do you?" Levi called over to me. I laughed."I have people who care for me. I don't need friends and i don't really get on with anyone but Sasha and Conny.You ok?" He seemed shocked i asked him. He nodded."What the hell was that?!" Reiner Yelled."A roar." I mumbled. I thought i saw Levi smile but...a Loud thud followed by rapped rain cut that off. I couldnt see anything!"Levi?" I called! I ran to the direction he last was.I saw him sitting in the dirt with a pissed of face."Shit! The hell-" Another thud rumbled and i skidded across the floor,smacking my head on a tree. Everything went black.

 **Chapter Three:Dream**

"D...dad?" I was sitting next to my dying father. He squeezed my hand."Don't go...You promised to take me fishing! And you still need to teach me how to play mums favoroute song on guitar! Don't leave me!" He smiled and sat up slightly."I can't do that anymore hunny. You're a soldier now so be brave. I will never truly be gone. You have to be smart and witty and brave! When the world seems to be brocken for you i need you to be brave! For Jack and Enima! Be brave!" I nodded. A tear fell on his face and he shut his eyes. His chest stopped and his hand let go."Dad?!" I shook him my mother peeling me away from him!"Dad!" I sat up in the dirt. Just a dream.

 **Chapter Four:Levi** "L..Levi? Eren? Armin!? Mikasa? Reiner!!??" I was all alone. The sound of more rain muffled my cries."Hi." Levi walked over out of the mist soaked in mud."H...Hey!"I looked up and tryed painting a happy look on my face."Your face is wet. Why are you crying?" "Im not. It's just rain." Levi crouched down and looked me in the eyes. "Drop the facáde! We are in a life and death situation! Cry if you need to just don't forget that we are in Titan terratory!" The sudden realization hit me like a rocket, and i cried. All the tears i had held back, i cried them all out!" Levi was surprised. He hugged me."Huh?" His arms wrapped around me. "Im...sorry." I sighed."It's ok." Why is he being nice to me?"I'm gunna be okay! I'm fine now. Really!" We both stood up and ran as fast as we could back in the direction we think we came from!

 **Chapter Five:Reasons** I was shivering. We had been running for so long now! My fingers were going numb."Send a distress flare." I took my flare gun and fired it in to the air. The rain would make it diffifcult for anyone to see."Shit it's cold!" I sighed and hugged myself. I saw a tree with a large hole! We could hide in there! We had gotten lucky no titans had found us as when we fell from the horses our ODM gears broke. Our horses must have run away."Look!" We both ran toward the tree! I got in first and then Levi. We had our heads tucked to our knees."Well...this is fun." I mumbled. Levi staired at me with his peircing eyes."What do you see." He said."What?"

"What do you see?"

"I see the strongest man in humanity sat with me in a tree hiding and asking me a question i dont know how to answer. Your turn."

"I didn't mean-"

"i know. Your turn."

"Okay...I see a girl sat with me in a tree hiding and making convorsation. I also see a girl with a pretty smile trying to make me laugh."

Pretty?"Shit...Titan!"A pair of legs could be seen in the distance. A 15 metre one atleast."Shhh...Levi put his finger to my lips. I gave him a funny look."Just trail off.Don't think about it." I looked at the rotting wood in front of me. It didn't take long before i had fallen asleep.

 **Chapter Six: Lost** I woke up and found myself wrapped in levi's cape. The sun made me squint and the sound of slicing didn't make me feel to good."Morning..." I called. Levi poked his head round into the hidy hole tree."Morning. Get up come on! I've fixed my gear!" I nodded."How does that help me?" He looked at me."I'll carry you!" He'll do what?"N...No way! I'll...Walk?" Levi gave me a funny look."Walk?" I shook my head and laughed. I was still drenched from the rain. So was Levi. Through his white shirt you could see his whole torso. It was so masculine and...'Ripped'.He noticed me stairing."You're in a white wet shirt aswell. He pointed at my chest. He didn't stare but..."Hu? Gah!" I moved my hands to cover myself slighty."Okay. Carry me. But if you drop i swear!" I grabbed Levi's cape and threw it at him."There you go. Thanks by the way!" He cought it and put it on."Okay. Grab on!" I ran over and clutched his shirt."Why am i-" Before i could finish we shot up into the air.

 **Chapter Seven:Truth**

We stood on a high branch in a tree and i laughed. Levi smiled slightly looking at me. "Are you smiling?" I poked his cheek.He looked at me and chuckled."Yeah. Yeah i am!" He poked my forehead. We flew back to the walls where Sasha wouldn't let me go."Sir...what was that!?" Commander Erwin looked at Eren."The Beast Titan."Eren flinched."That thing is gone..." I let go of Sasha."What the hell is going on? No Titan made that noise! It shook the ground! You lot abandoned us!" Levi staired at me."They didn't have a choice!" Levi grabbed my shoulder."We looked for them! They rode home! We could have die-" "Enough! They got out...they did something! They stayed alive! You just cried.They gave me new ODM gear, of which i used to fly of the walls. Sasha followed but not before giving all of them a dirty look.

"Wait!" Levi flew after me.

"No! They left us!" I landed on a rooftop. Levi followed. Sasha landed next to me."Stop!" Levi reached for my hand but i pulled away."Yeah. Whole world is against me!" Sasha held my hand."It's ok. Go home Sash." I smiled gently at her." I had never thought the day would ever come when i smack Levi. Geuss it did. I spun around and hit him as hard i could across his face. He stumbled slighty."You made me trust you. Then you just...belittle me like that! Well...I'm through with you. As if you really cared for any of us!" I stared him in the eyes, trying not to cry. I felt them gloss over like paint on paper. "Sorry. It would only cause trouble. Plus...I doubt Erwin would believe us." He looked down at the floor. Or roof in this case."Goodbye Levi. I did my mission. I failed. That is that." I turned away from him and left a single tear roll down my cheek. He must think so little of us...I even trusted him! I clenched my fist and kept walking. Someone grabbed my fist and spun me around. They kissed me. They held me like I meant something...Levi...I didn't pull away.

 **Chapter Eight:Past life**

"My dad was a farmer...We lived in the outer town of wall Maria...He was ill months before Reiner broke the wall. I was only 10 you see. He died while I held his hand. My brother and mother were eaten alive right in front of me...but i just ran. I got onto a boat and swore to kill the Titans. My dad said to me once "If people are in the dark, be the light and help them!" I always thought he was a superhero..." I held back crying and punched the wall."My mother was a good woman. She loved a good man and was well loved in return." Levi hugged me."I grew up in the underground city. My mother was a prostitute. She did everything to feed me and keep me safe. She got pregnant with me from one of her clients. He never stook around. My mother later died of an illness. Kenny ,my uncle, found out about me and took me in. He taught me everything he knew and then left me. I had friends and they were killed. I had family and they were killed." I held his hand."It's okay now." He kissed me.

I later joined the Survey corps and faught with along side Levi. I still am. I always will.


End file.
